


Falling in love//A cockles fic

by supernatural_shipping_galore



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Convention, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 01:34:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7200083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernatural_shipping_galore/pseuds/supernatural_shipping_galore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A super short cockles fic that I wrote.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling in love//A cockles fic

J&M aren't married in this fic  
•  
The first time Misha walked on to the supernatural set, it was awesome. So many people and props and lights. As he was walking and looking, he just had to stop and look at the man feet away. He had green eyes that anyone could see and ravenously sexy bow legs. The man started to walk his way. "The names Jensen". He put out his hand for him to shake. "I'm Misha". "So welcome to the set of supernatural! I play Dean as you probably know so let's get started!" While acting, it was awesome to just stare at Jensen, he couldn't stop. He thought the feelings would past but they got worse. He thought he would only be on for a few episodes then boom, it would be over, no complications. But those "few episodes" turned in to being a regular with s crush on your costar. Misha started to go to conventions with everybody, Jared, Mark, Rob, and all of the other wonderful cast members. Now don't get me wrong, Misha truly loved everybody, but Jensen just had this ambiance of rockstar meets God. At conventions, there was touching...and that turned into something on social media that Misha knew he should be mad about but wasn't, and with Jensen, he was touching too. From "accidentally" brushing his hand over Mishas in front of the fans and fake making out with a hand between their lips but oh what Misha wouldn't give to just touch them after countless fanisties. He is so fucking screwed with this. Not many people knew he was bi but it was getting out. He knew he was screwed from the minute he walked on set. After a panel at a convention Misha just couldn't take it any more. Now he even knew about the sexual tension of destiel, like who doesn't. And he wouldn't even mind for it to become canon. Also there were so many mixed signals from Jensen and Misha couldn't tell if it was just him. After they walked off Misha just took Jensen by the hand and took him into the supply closet and slammed his lips on to him. The sensation of kissing your crush is just amazing, he felt like a 12 year old girl. Jensen was star struck, probably just still figuring out what the hell just happened. "Ok so well that is what happens when you give me years of sexual tension" Misha said smirking. He walked out but Jensen was just able to grab the arm of Mishas shirt and pull him back into the closet. They were late for the photo ops and Jensen couldn't even walk let alone think straight or feel straight and both of them had stupid grins on their face. Their relationship was truly the best ones they both have ever experienced


End file.
